This invention is a device for two-way multiplication of force, from linear to dynamic and visa-versa, to be used for moving industrial equipment or in any other application requiring one or two simultaneous movements of dynamic and linear force. The subject matter of this application uses the force of a lever and its counterweight, the power of which can be adjusted by varying its size. Furthermore, the device can be manufactured with one or more stages, according to the needs of the application.
Considering that the invention in question is a device that uses the force multiplication capability of a lever together with a counterweight that moves linearly along its surface, we know of no reference to other devices or equipment using this technology.